fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Phillips's bad moments
Tom Phillips is a backstage interviewer from Survival. However, during his tenure in Survival. the heels in Survival (with the exception of Randy Orton) have been giving him a hard time by scolding him verbally or humiliating him. Cesaro gives Tom his first taste on what is to come in Survival On the Survival 27/1/16 Segment 2: *Cesaro was seen throwing things backstage after his match* Tom: Cesaro, what happened out there? Cesaro: Shut your mouth before I break every single teeth of yours. Crews was just lucky he beat me but I will make sure he will not be walking out of The Ultimatum as the Intercontinental Champion because he doesn't deserve to be a champion. John Cena asking Tom to shut up On the Survival 17/2/16 Segment 2: *John Cena was seen, walking out of the arena* Tom: John, may I know why you have a change of heart after Ambrose eliminates you last week? Cena: Shut up Tom. I am sick and tired of playing the nice guy here. Hustle, Loyalty and Respect? Never Give Up? You Can’t See Me? The CeNation? THAT IS ALL OVER! Now, it’s all about word life motherf*kers! Last week, Ambrose did the unthinkable and eliminates me…...And he got what he deserves. No one eliminates John Cena. I win. Always. That is why I am offering you a small challenge. You and me at Dominion of Wrestling in 5 weeks time. Unless you are too stupid enough not to prove yourself why you are the Lunatic Fringe. I will be waiting Ambrose. Tom is a nerd On Survival 30/3/16 Segment 4: *John Cena was approached by Tom Phillips backstage* Tom: John Cena, may I have a word on whether you are responsible for what happened to Ambrose last week? ' '''Cena: You do like to ask stupid questions, don’t you? That must be a thing with interviewers nowadays. Listen up nerd, I don’t know what happens to that crazy guy. I was in my locker room when that happens. In fact, his absence makes this show more tolerable. Now, get out of here before I send you to the world of thuganomics. ' '''*Cena walks off, leaving Tom behind* Orton doesn't give a fuck about RKO'ing an interviewer On Survival 5/4/16 Segment 2: *Tom Phillips was seen approaching Team Chaos who are rushing through the parking lot. ' Tom: Randy Orton, why are you all here? Are you going to…..' ' Orton nails Tom with the RKO on the floor before walking towards to the locker room area with the rest of Team Chaos. Apollo Crews pushes Tom out of the way' On Survival 25/5/16 Segment 2: *Apollo Crews was seen backstage, preparing for his match. Tom Phillips approaches him* Tom: Apollo Crews, may I have a word with you before your match? Crews: Tom, I am sorry but could you leave me alone? I am no position for some interviews right now. *Pushes Tom out of the locker room* Tom was pushed by Cena out of the camera scene On Survival 1/6/16 '''Segment 2: *Tom Phillips was seen with John Cena* ' Tom: I am currently with John Cena. Cena, what are…. *pushes Tom out of the camera sight*' ' Cena: Get lost nerd. I don’t need you to tell me what to talk to. Apollo Crews, after our match, you will go back to the hood where you truly belongs with your species. And then I will be the one winning the United States Championship because I am the real American. Word life motherfucker!' Tom got taught by Cesaro about privacy On Survival 15/6/16 Segment 4: *Tom Phillips approaches Cesaro who is preparing for his match in the locker room* ' Tom: Cesaro, may I get a word with you on your match with Sami Zayn last Sunday at Reign of the Cruel?' ' Cesaro: Have you Americans ever know the word called privacy? Judging from your action, I don’t think you even heard of that word. I take it you want to talk about my cheap victory over Zayn right? Let me tell you this. I do whatever it takes to remain champion. Even if I have to resort with dirty tactics. Now get lost. *pushes Tom down to the floor*' No qualification to interview Cesaro On Survival 29/6/16 Segment 3: *Tom Phillips was seen backstage with Cesaro* ' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now with the Intercontin…..*Cesaro pushes Tom down before shouting at him* Cesaro: Get lost! What makes you think that you’re qualified to interview me? I will do my own interview from now onwards. What do I think about Sami Zayn’s action last week? That Canadian freak is asking me to end his career in best setting ever. Sami, 30 mins, I will show you how I will dismember every single limb in your body. And I will guarantee you that your career will be over.' ' *Segment ends with Cesaro stepping over Tom* Tom annoys Cena'' On Survival 31/8/16 ''Segment 5: *Tom Phillips was seen backstage, running after John Cena who arrives to the arena* Tom: John, you said you will announce the stipulation for your match against Hiroshi Tanahashi at Infinite Glory. Cena: Oh get a life nerd. Stop trying to get the latest scoop as if you are some students trying to ride on the teacher's dick. Thanks to you, I have lost my mood to stay around here tonight. Don't let me see your face next week or I will not announce it. You want to know why? Tom: Um.....why? Cena: Because you're a fucking retarded like Tanahashi. Word life motherfucker. *Cena enters back in his car and drove off the arena* Crews hits Tom with a microphone On Survival 21/9/16 Segment 3: *Tom Phillips is backstage* Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now here with the new Intercontinental Champion….Apollo Crews! *Apollo Crews appears on camera with loud boos from the crowd* Tom: Apollo, may I get your thoughts on becoming the new Intercontinental Champion? Crews: Tom, let me ask you this. Why are you even an interviewer when you keep asking the same shit every week? Newsflash, I will do my own interviews from now onwards. Now, get lost or I will beat your tiny ass up. *Tom starts to leave and Crews nails a microphone shot right to the back of Tom’s head.* I don’t need to do any form of interviews on how I feel becoming the Intercontinental Champion because none of you people deserve to know how I feel. Right after I turned my back against everyone, I instantly become a champion. AND THAT IS A FACT! Then out of nowhere, the cameraman falls down and the camera cannot pick up anything that is ongoing except with loud shouting and hitting can be heard in the background. Triple H doesn't like Tom teaching him about history On Survival 28/9/16 Segment 4: *Tom Phillips is backstage with Triple H near the parking lot* Tom: We have just saw the ambulance drove off with the bloodied Sami Zayn. Before the match, Apollo Crews comes from behind and attack…. HHH: Shut up Tom. You are here to interview me right? Not to give me a fucking History class. If you insist on lecturing me on how Apollo Crews attacked Sami Zayn, I suggest you get the fuck out of here. Tom: I am sorry. Let me get to the point. Samoa Joe could have potentially end the career of Sami Zayn just now with the post-match assault. Will there be any repercussions for Samoa Joe? HHH: You have the tendency to ask the most stupidest question I have ever heard. Of course…..not. Why would he be punished for that? This is not because Samoa Joe is working under The 4th Reich to eliminate any adversaries of The 4th Reich. It’s because that shows how determined Joe is on making an impact on this King of the Ring tournament. Let’s be real here all right? If you are Samoa Joe and you know your opponent is injured before the match, would you uphold your values and wait for him to get treated up or would you take that opportunity to propel yourself for a potential world title match? Think about it, Tom. Then again, you don’t have a brain so that is why you are here…..asking me stupid question. Now, if you would excuse me, I can’t stand being around people like you. *Segment ends as HHH walks off* Crews tells Tom to shut up On Survival 5/10/16 Segment 4: *Sami Zayn’s status for Primal Warfare announced by Tom Phillips* Tom: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Last week, we saw what happened to Sami Zayn as he was attacked by Apollo Crews through the TV screen and was furthered assaulted by Samoa Joe in the King of the Ring Qualifying Round. This have been announced last week that Sami Zayn is in no condition to compete for the Intercontinental Championship at Primal Warfare. Apollo Crews comes into the scene, smiling from ear to ear. Crews: Oh man, that shot when I drove Sami Zayn’s face through the TV screen. That will never get old. In fact, I should include that in my titantron. Or maybe I can use that shot as my Twitter profile picture. What do you think, Tom? Tom: Uh….. Crews: Shut up. You don’t deserve to decide what I should do around here. I am the Intercontinental Champion and I am in command here. Sami Zayn is out. And now it’s time for a new challenger to face a true champion in Apollo Crews. Triple H appears with massive boos as he begins to speak. HHH: Apollo Crews…...you look fine as usual. What you did last week…..is a huge statement for the guys back here. To know that you meant business by being the Intercontinental Champion. Since you are confident that you can take on a new challenger, I will make you defend your championship in an Open Challenge at Primal Warfare. *Segment ends with Triple H leaving while Apollo Crews looks on* Seth Rollins is not in mood for an interview On Survival 19/10/16 Segment 3: *Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were seen backstage talking when Tom Phillips approaches him for an interview* Ambrose: How’s Hero? His right arm have been in a bad shape ever since Primal Warfare. Rollins: I know Hero can make it back on there for the Finals. I am just concerned….. Tom: Excuse me, Rollins. May I have a word with you? Rollins: I am sorry but can you just buzz off? I have no mood for interviews. *Segment ends with Rollins and Ambrose walking off* Cesaro and Roode attack Tom On Survival 26/10/16 Segment 2: *Bobby Roode and Cesaro were interviewed by Tom Phillips* Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now with the Survival Tag Team Champions….Bobby Roode and Cesaro! *Roode and Cesaro appears on the scene with the crowd booing in the background* Tom: At Primal Warfare, you two captured the Survival Tag Team Championships with the assistance of Triple H’s orders after The Shield outlasted 5 other tag teams. What are…. Cesaro: See, Roode? I told you so. This nerd here only have the dumb questions in his head. You know what you can do for us? Jump off a cliff because you are not cut out to do this interview with the best tag team in professional history. Now, take your goofy ass and get the fuck out of our sight. Roode grabs Tom in the neck and throws him on the floor hard. Roode: We shall do our own interview. Yes, we won the Survival Tag Team Championship 2 weeks ago. It was a hard fought victory….For Seth Rollins and Chris Hero. However, if they haven’t realized yet, if they win any championship, The 4th Reich can ensure that none of The Shield members can leave a show with gold around their waist…. *Ambrose, along with Hero and Rollins, appears with cheers in the background* Ambrose: Except for Dean Ambrose here. You see….when it comes to Dean Ambrose, things doesn’t seem to go to your plans most of the times. I stole this United States Championship under your nose, Roode. UNDER YOUR NOSE. To top things off, Chris Hero here won the King of the Ring after beating Samoa Joe just to spite all of you more. Rollins: That is not the end of things to come, boys. If I am not wrong, there is no number one contender to face CM Punk for the Survival World Championship. So here is what we want you to send a message to Punk himself. *The Shield starts to beat Cesaro and Roode down. Ambrose nails Dirty Deeds to Roode on the floor while Hero blasts Cesaro with the Rolling Elbow and Rollins ends the beatdown with a Curb Stomp on Cesaro.* Rollins: I want a shot with The Champ at Clash of Kings. Would you kindly help us pass the message to CM Punk? *Segment ends with The Shield walking away from the downed Cesaro and Roode* Crews beats Tom again On Survival 16/11/16 Segment 5: *Tom Phillips is backstage with Johnny Mundo* Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, is Johnny Mundo. Mundo, let me ask you something. Why did you go out there and save your former tag team partner, The Miz? Mundo: Before you say that, allow me to correct you. He is not my former tag team partner. He is my former friend. But, despite all we have gone through in the past, I am willing to put that aside and help him out. Apollo Crews is nothing more than a bully on Survival. He nearly ended Sami Zayn’s career that Chaos have to take him in to prevent Crews from potentially killing him. That is how dangerous Apollo Crews is. Even if we are not on good terms, I don’t wish to see The Miz’s career ends like that. He has a lot more to offer so that is why I went out there to save him. Tom: Thank you for your tim…..*Apollo Crews comes from behind and attacks Mundo from behind. Crews takes a camera from the cameraman and smashes it on the back of Mundo’s head. Crews looks at Tom before grabbing the mic and pushing Tom down to the floor hard.* Crews: Does it hurt Tom? Good, now get the hell out of my sight you retard. *looks at Mundo* How does it feel Mundo? You have the nerves to get in my way of beating The Miz up senselessly. Now, I have more of a reason to end your career as well. Take tonight as a preview of what is to come for the future, Mundo. *Segment ends with Apollo Crews walking away while Mundo is holding his head in pain* Tom gets humiliated and attacked by Team 420 and PTP, respectively On Survival 7/12/16 Segment 2: *Tom Phillips is backstage with Team 420* Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now with Jack Swagger and Rob Van Dam, Team 420. *Jack Swagger and Rob Van Dam appears with mild cheers* Tom: Guys, what is that smell? I smell something….unusual. RVD: Tom, I have to be honest. I think it comes from you. But that won’t stop us from beating the shit out of Prime Time Players. You see, we did nothing wrong to get beaten up last week. But we did. Tonight, we will settle this. Darren Young and Titus O'Neil, we will see you in the ring tonight! Swagger: WE…. *Darren Young and Titus O’Neil come from behind and start to attack Team 420. Then both Young and O’Neil turn their attention to Tom who is about to run away but Young grabs him from behind and lock Tom in a Crossface Chickenwing. Young brings Tom down to the floor and rolls Tom under Young so Tom cannot escape from the hold while O’Neil did some Oorah cry. Referees and EMTs come in and stop Prime Time Players from doing anymore damage to Tom Phillips.* *Segment ends with PTP doing a fist bump at the carnage.* Crews beats and verbally abuses Tom for the last time On Survival 14/12/16 S''egment 2: *Tom Phillips is backstage with a sling over his shoulder*'' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we will see Johnny Mundo defends his newly won Intercontinental Championship against Apollo Crews. And for my guest tonight, please welcome the former Intercontinen….*Tom Phillips got grabbed by Apollo Crews in the neck who shoved him to the wall* Crews: Fuck you nerd. I dare you to say that to my face again. I FUCKING DARE YOU SON OF A BITCH! The last thing you would call me is a former champion because I am a champion everyday since the first day I come to Survival. Never make an angry black man because you are going to get blacked from it. Crews grabs Tom and throws him through the backstage equipment. Crews begins to stomp on Tom who is yelling for help. Referees come in and pull Crews apart. Crews give in and grabs a mic. Crews: Mundo, what happens to Tom will be the same thing I do to you tonight. In fact, I will guarantee it…. Austin: Or else what? You are going to come back here and attack Tom Phillips? Crews: No, you stupid… Austin: What? Crews: Don’t do you dare going around disrespecting your wrestlers…. Austin: What? Crews: Shut up you bald motherfucker. Austin: Apollo Crews….I have immense respect for you but with your current attitude and behaviour, you are digging yourself in a grave. A grave that no one can help you from. Crews: I rather leave Survival than be respected by the likes of you. Austin: Oh, so you want to leave Survival? Crews: That is not what I meant. Austin: Here is what I will do. If you lose your championship match tonight, you can get your ass out of here for good. In fact, you can leave even if you win the championship tonight. Quite honestly, your bad attitude….Survival doesn’t need it. Crews: You know what Austin...I always wanted to be the Survival World Champion here….BUT FUCK YOU! I AM LEAVING TONIGHT! SO FUCK YOU TOM PHILLIPS AND FUCK YOU STONE COLD! I WILL MAKE SURE I WIN TONIGHT SO I CAN RUB THIS TITLE ON YOUR FACE AND KISS MY ASS GOODBYE FROM THIS SHIT PLACE! *Crews pushes Austin aside before going back to the locker room in frustration* It was me Phillips, it was me all along Survive This December 14 Stephanie: Throughout your run in Survival, a lot of fans was wondering why did you attack or insult Tom Phillips as a heel? Is it a rib or something else? Crews: Tom Phillips….that fucking nerd. I attacked or insulted him during the interviews because we made a bet a long time ago that if I ended up turning heel, he would become my bitch. *laughs* Not really my bitch but he would help me gain heat by attacking him which benefits me as I need people to hate me when I am playing the bad guy. People don’t really buy me as a bad guy as I always smile and joke around so I feel that really push me as a big bully on Survival. But aside all of that, Tom and I are good friends. Stone Cold calls Tom son of a bitch On Survival 21/12/16 Bubba leaves the scene as Austin turns around and Tom Phillips is behind Austin. Austin: Get your ass over here. Tom walks slowly to Austin. Austin: Well, aren’t you going to say anything? You are an interviewer right? Interview me, you son of a bitch. Tom: Mr. Austin, first of all, I would like to thank you for your actions last week on Apollo Crews. Austin: You can thank my ass by doing an interview with me right now. Tom: Okay. The fans have been tweeting all week long, asking on who are the superstars that will be representing Survival in the Royal Rumble. Austin: Ah, that. I was thinking of rewarding the superstars who saved Survival from the clutch of the 4th Reich an opportunity to be in the Royal Rumble but it seems there is not enough slots for all. Regardless of all, the Royal Rumble slots will be awarded to the following men: Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Chris Hero, Bubba Ray Dudley, Bray Wyatt, Braun Strowman, Kane, John Cena and Randy Orton. Samoa Joe will be added into the list as well if he does not win the Survival World Championship tonight. BUT. That won’t be fair right? So here is what I would do to make things more interesting. Starting from next week, should any of them lose their match, their Royal Rumble slots will be taken away and awarded to their opponent. With that, Chris Hero will be facing Big Show later on tonight! *Austin walks off, leaving Tom behind* Chris Hero may be fat but he's not a nerd like Tom Survival 18/1 Tom: Hero, since you’re here…..What are your thoughts on Dean Ambrose eliminating you in the Royal Rumble match? Hero: Listen up. I may be a nerd but you are the most nerdiest person on Survival. And for your question, I don’t wish to answer it. I will settle it with my own hands. *Segment ends with Hero shoving Tom out of the way* Miz can't believe Tom can be so stupid, questions why Survival keeps hiring interviewers, calls him retarded and shoves him to the floor Survival 8/2 Segment 4: *Tom Phillips is backstage in the interviewer room, standing near a TV* Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time. He is the Intercontinental Champion, The Miz. *The Miz appears in his suit, holding the replica Intercontinental Championship over his shoulder while getting booed by the crowd* Tom: Miz, last week, after your match, your Intercontinental Championship was stolen at the hands of Johnny Mundo…. Miz: Can you be this stupid? There is a reason why this TV is right here. Can’t you just play the video what you are going to show me? Gosh, these interviewers these days are getting more retarded. Why does Survival keep hiring these interviewers? *A video was played, showing the aftermath of Miz vs Kane where Johnny Mundo stole Miz’s Intercontinental Championship* Tom: Miz, by watching that video, how do you feel? Miz: TOM PHILLIPS. ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE, NERD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MEANS TO ME? IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME! *pushes Tom down and Miz looks at the camera*